customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:2001 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180809115435
2001 # Major Events *January 1: The release of Barney's Big Dance Party and Barney's Musical Castle is announced. Also, The release of Tiffany's Birthday is announced. *January 2: Barney's Good Day, Good Night is available to pre-order from the release of is announced. *January 9: Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf is released to store. *January 23: Barney's Classic Collection is released to stores. This set includes Barney Songs, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Barney Safety. *February 9: HIT Entertainment acquires Lyrick Studios. *February 12: The release of Let's Go to the Zoo is announced. Also, Season 7 is originally announced. This season was originally intended to be set in Barney's House, but instead it took place in the park. *February 14: Barney's Valentine Adventure is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *March 6: The home video, "Barney's Musical Castle" and Sing and Dance with Barney is released to stores. *March 13: Elmo's Magic Cookbook is released to stores. *March 19: Barney's Big Dance Party: A Day & Night Adventure is available to pre-order. *April 9: The release of A to Z with Barney is announced. *April 10: Nick Jr, Nickelodeon and Lyrick Studios reach an agreement to bring Barney to Disney Channels. *April 14: Barney's Musical Castle ends its tour. Also, Barney's Best Manners and Barney's Good Day, Good Night is re-released to stores and has new previews. *May 1: Big Bird, Bert and Ernie appear on Between the Lions. Also, Barney's Big Dance Party: A Day & Night Adventure is released to store. *May 8: A to Z with Barney is released to stores. *May 12: Barney & Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing. *May 15: Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More! is released to store. Also, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes has a wide release on a separate VHS in stores. *May 29: Executive in Charge, Richard C. Leach dies from a heart attack. *Late May: Tiffany's Birthday is available to pre-order. *June 4: Baniwa Chingudeul premieres on KBS. *June 12: Movin' & Groovin' with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *July: Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring. *July 3: The Backyard Show, Three Wishes and A Day at the Beach are re-released to stores. *July 17: Tiffany's Birthday is released to stores. *July 27: Barney Goes to School is re-released and has new previews. *August: Barney's Christmas Star is filmed. Production for Season 7 begins. *August 7: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *August 14: More Easter Show with Cloby & Friends is released to stores. *August 21: Barney's Sense-Sational Day is re-released on VHS to store. The VHS has new previews. *August 28: Let's Go to the Zoo is released to stores. *August 31: Lyrick Studios is folded into HIT Entertainment. *September 4: Barney's Learning Round-Up is released to Blockbuster Video stores. Also, Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister is re-released on VHS to stores. The VHS has new previews. *September 11: Elmo's Visiting to Easter Eve is release to stores. Also. The last time you opened Safari, it was force quit while reopening windows Do you want to try to reopen its windows again? You have forced Safari to quit Click Report to see more detailed information and send a report to Apple. *September 18: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *September 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *October 9: Kids' Favorite Songs 2 is released to stores. Also, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert is re-released and has new previews. *October 23: Barney's It's Super Powerful Tee Christmas Collection is released to stores. This set includes Barney's Night Before Christmas, Barney's Super Singing Circus and Kids for Character. *October 30: Barney's Time for Easter Movie!, Come On Over To Barney's House and Be My Valentine, Love Barney is re-released and has new previews. Also, Barney's Pajama Party is released to stores. *November 6: Supermarket Sweep - Mike & Tony vs. Joanne & Keri vs. Dan & Becky (2000) is released to stores. Also, Elmo's World: Wild Wild West is released to stores. *November 20: The release of You Can Be Anything is announced. *November 22: Barney's and the Camping Day, a re-release of Camp WannaRunnaRound, is released to stores The VHS has new preview. Also, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed I Love the Holidays at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: Barney's Night Before Christmas airs on PBS Kids. *December 4: Barney's Let's Dream About Valentine and Character Time is released to store. *December 31: Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of 2000". Also, Production for Season 9 begins *Unknown Date: Season 9 from [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] of Season 36 is originally announced. Also, Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings, Let's Pretend with Barney, Movin' and Groovin', Ready, Set, Play!, Now I Know My ABCs, Barney's Colorful World!, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Sing_That_Song%3F Can You Sing That Song?], [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Top_20_Countdown Barney's Top 20 Countdown], [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_of_Make-Believe_(Video) The Land of Make-Believe], was filmed. *Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the first 88 episodes of the show. New Barney Songs Ten Little Meerkats Rock Like a Monkey Everybody Needs a Nap Cast & Crew Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Gibel/Jill Nelson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Charles L. Shaw) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *The King/The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) *Sean (Steven G. McAffe) Crew Executive Producers *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman *Jocelyn Stevenson *Randy Dalton Editors *McKee Smith (also online Editor for Barney's Musical Castle) *Laura Cargile *Bryan Norfolk (Series Editor in Barney's Pajama Party) *Vickie Sterling (also Offline Editor) *Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) *Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Writers *Stephen White *Evan Viola (Writer of Barney's Musical Castle) *Mark S. Bernthal (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Sandra J. Payne (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Perri Verdino-Gates (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) Directors *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jeff Gittle *Alexander Laughton (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Series Associate Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Video Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Jake Berry (Tour Production Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Bob Phillips (Art Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Gary French (Audio/Production Director) *David Boothe (Series Audio Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *James Johnson (Location Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Lowry G. Perry (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Teri McCormack (Technical Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director/Tour Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *David Chernault (Chorus Director for Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Audio *Ron Balentine (Series Production Audio in Barney's Pajama Party) Choreographers *Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Captains *Cecil Fulfer (Dance Captain for Barney's Musical Castle) Swing Crew *Cecil Fulfer Designers *Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume/Wardrobe Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) *Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Managers *Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) *Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) *Harold Behrens (Tour Production Manager for Barney's Musical Castle) *Kurt Wagner (Stage Manager) *Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) *Frank Goodman (Tour Stage Manager) *Gary Grosjean (Tour Business Manager) *Dori Venza (Tour Production Office Manager) *Christine Finnigan (Tour Public Relations Manager) *Michelle McCarel (Tour Public Relations Manager) *Alissa Lopez (Tour Marketing Manager) *Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) *Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) *Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Operators *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) *Jay Lindstrom (Camera Operator) *Dan Whiteman (Camera Operator) *Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) *Al Hilliard (Camera Operator) *Bob Maraiast (Camera Operator) *Dick Mort (Camera Operator) *Marty Muzick (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Derrick Thomas (Camera Operator) *Randy Breedlove (Video Technical Operator for Barney's Musical Castle) *John Eckert (Videotape Operator) *Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) *Pavel Perebillo (Light Board Operator) Audio *Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio) *Nick Ballarini (Production Audio) Engineers *Bink Williams (Video Engineer) *James Johnson (Video Engineer) *Roy Atake (Video Engineer) *Gary Cobb (Recording Engineer) *Niall Slevin (Tour Sound Engineer) *Stu Green (Audio Engineer) *Mark Misch (Audio Engineer) Programmers *Michael Anderson (Lighting Programmer) Electricians *Dave Faberitta (Production Electrician) *Ricky Long (Master Electrician) *Jeffrey John *Pavel Perebillo *Stephen Ritchey Grips *Jeffrey John Utility Personnel *Brian Beseler *Tracy McIntosh *Keith Thorson *Pete Twardowski Carpenters *Kevin Hale (Head Carpenter) *Heather Rogan *Bill Shewmake *Flory Turner Riggers *Scott Fremgen Props *Frank Goodman *Phil Shirey Wardrobe Master *Shaunt Mast Wranglers *Casey Stinson *Mimi Sullivan *Susan Valadez Artists *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) *Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Artist) *James L. Frazer, Jr. Stylists *Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Coordinators *Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) *Steven McAfee (Production Coordinator) *Lynn Corzine (Tour Production Coordinator) *Lori Tierney (Tour Production Coordinator) Mixers *Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) *Skip Frazee (Location Sound Mixer) *Michael Haines (Location Sound Mixer) Dressers *Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Greenspersons *Kelly Johnston Miller Stitchers *Traci Hutton (Costume/First Hand Stitcher) *Teresa Corbin (Costume Stitcher) *Casey Stinson (Costume Stitcher) Supervisors *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) *Ruthy Horak (Script Supervisor) *Laura Cargile (Script Supervisor) Typists *Karen Gatewood (Script Typist) Researchers *Lori Plummer *Joy Starr Promoters *Glenn Grabski (Tour Promoter) *Frank Roach (Tour Promoter) Secretaries *Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Teachers/Tutors *Alan Simon *Jodi Green *James Markowitz Merchandisers *Gary Gardener (Merchandiser for Barney's Musical Castle) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Supervising Producer) *Julie Hutchings (also Segment Producer) Choreographer *Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Technicians *Malcolm Johnson (Audio Technician) *Alan Elson (Costume Technician) *Shauni Mast (Costume Technician) Music Director *Bob Singleton Lyricists/Composers *David Wolf Property Master *Tim Thomaston Assistants *Marian Saldi (Tour Accounting Assistant) *Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator/Production Assistant) *Carmen Arellano (Production Office Assistant) *Steve Gress (Production Office Assistant) *Corey Jones (Production Office Assistant) *Tim McGarity (Prop Assistant) *Haden Garrett (Prop Assistant) *Nick Ballarini Jr. (Assistant Director) *Jimmy Young (Assistant Editor) *Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) *Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) *Tracy Poe (Costume Assistant) *Casey Stinson (Costume Assistant) *Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Costume Assistant) *Pat Panpakdeediskul (Assistant Production Accountant) *Travis Scott Cox (Production Assistant) *Brian Kroeger (Production Assistant) *Mitchael Marco (Production Assistant) *Luiz Martinez (Production Assistant) *Malcolm Johnson (Audio Assistant) 13